


i think i wanna marry you

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: After knowing each other for fourteen years, Kurt and Blaine are finally tying the knot.





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the super cliche title, but what can I say. It’s a pretty fluffy, cliche, wedding fic. A big thanks, again, to @yruablackwarbler for prompting the wedding and proposal, giving me the push to actually write it!
> 
> We’re here at the end of this verse! I’m actually pretty sad that it’s over 

**December 3 rd, 2026**

Kurt Hummel stares at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie for the thousandth time. It looks fine, he knows, and he probably won’t get it looking any better, but he can’t help but try.

It’s his wedding day, after all. He wants it to be absolutely perfect.

He was in the hall a couple of hours ago, and everything looked exactly how he and Blaine planned it would look. Fairy lights draped over every surface, rustic looking wood chairs for the guests, gorgeous blue and white flower arrangements on the edge of every aisle. Decorative snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and at the edges of the room, fake snow.

It was a winter wonderland, exactly as they wanted.

It would also double as the reception hall in a few hours, with the same chairs moved and set around tables, and the spot where they would be married in less than an hour becoming a dance floor, where they would share their first dance as a married couple.

He sighs when he finishes adjusting his tie, fully aware that it looks just as good as it did before.

There’s a knock on the door, and Kurt turns to see Cooper walking in.

“Hey,” he says, stepping in slowly. “Just wanted to check in, see how you’re doing. Any nerves, freak outs?”

Kurt shakes his head, smiling softly. “Only that I can’t get my tie to look perfect enough to be worthy to marry Blaine in.”

Cooper chuckles. “You two are crazy. You know, Blaine is in the other room going out of his mind because he wants it to be two already so he can just marry you.”

“I’m right there with him on that,” Kurt says. “I’m tired of waiting. Can we just push the wedding up half an hour?”

“Absolutely not, your wedding planner will kill you, and only about half your guests are here.”

“Right, of course,” Kurt says, fully aware of the logic. “God, Cooper, I just hate not being married to him. I’m _ready_. I want to be his husband.”

“You know, the stereotype is to want to put the wedding off. To be afraid to spend your whole life shackled to one person.”

Kurt scoffs. “Yeah, right. How did you feel when you married Rachel?”

Cooper smiles. “You were there. You know.”

“Exactly,” Kurt says. “You felt the exact same way as I did, except instead of being obsessed with your tie, you were obsessed with your hair. You said you were worried that if it didn’t swoop just right, she would realize she made a giant mistake and would leave you at the altar.”

“I still worry about that sometimes,” he admits.

Kurt stares at him, utterly unimpressed. “She is three months pregnant with your child.”

“You never know,” Cooper shrugs.

Kurt shakes his head. “I know,” he replies. “I know that no matter what, Blaine will stand by me, and I will stand by him. I can’t imagine marrying a more wonderful man, and I can’t believe it even took me this long to get here.” He continues to shake his head. “God, Cooper, why didn’t we get married in the summer? Whose idea was it to have a winter wedding?”

Cooper chuckles. “Both of yours, because New York is crazy hot in the summer, and you love the snow. Now, knock it off.”

Kurt sighs, falling into a comfy chair near the mirror. He looks up at Cooper, and asks, “Is this weird for you?”

“You freaking out about neckwear? No, not at all. This is actually pretty low level compared to what I thought might go wrong today.”

“No,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Me marrying Blaine. I know you weren’t… that happy about it, when we got together.”

Cooper stares at him for a moment, then pulls the other chair in the room over so that he can sit in front of Kurt. He places his hands on Kurt’s knees and says, “Kurt, the reason I wasn’t happy when you two got together was because I didn’t think it would lead here. I spent twelve years seeing you hurt Blaine, and I was worried it would happen again.” He smiles softly. “Obviously, it didn’t, because here you are. Zero dramatic break-ups, zero broken hearts. Just love.”

“So it’s not weird?”

“Hell no,” Cooper says. “I mean, sure, even after I started to accept the fact that you two were actually good together I had a hard time with the fact that you, my best friend, were dating my kid brother. But now, well,” he squeezes Kurt’s knee. “To be honest I can’t imagine either of you with anybody else.” He smiles. “You fit together, like nobody else I’ve ever met. Except for Rachel and me, obviously.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Obviously,” he says.

“So, no, this isn’t weird for me. It would be weirder for me if you two didn’t get married.”

“That would be weird,” Kurt replies, smile returning to his face. “Good thing that’ll never happen.”

“I can’t even tease you about not knowing what Blaine’s thinking, because you obviously know he’s just as eager to marry you.”

“I do, because you told me about five minutes ago,” Kurt teases.

Cooper shrugs. “Well, that. Plus, you guys have that creepy couple telepathy thing. You know each other so damn well, it’s scary sometimes.”

Kurt wants to say _that’s what going to therapy on a regular basis for over two years will do for you_ , but decides that now isn’t the time to reveal that he and Blaine still have monthly appointments with Dr. Pillsbury (even though lately most of them have involved solving petty wedding squabbles, and Dr. Pillsbury suggested during their last session they go down to once every three months).

“Love isn’t scary, Cooper,” is what he replies instead.

Cooper pats him on the back, then stands up and says, “Hey, break a leg up there. I’m really proud to be standing up there with you.”

“With us,” Kurt replies instantly.

Cooper smiles and says, “Yeah, but I’m specifically proud to be standing up with you.”

Kurt gives him one last smile, and Cooper exits the room, leaving Kurt alone with his tie, and a clock that seems to tick slower by the minute.

**

It was Blaine’s idea to have all their friends stand up for both of them. After all, they were all close to different members of their little group for different reasons, and their fights over who got Mercedes on their side were getting a little intense. This was a fair compromise, and one that Kurt was more than happy to agree to.

Since all their friends were also married to each other, it only made sense to have the couples walk down the aisle together. Mercedes and Sam would go first, following their three little flower angels, Eva, Eric, and Fran. Then, Tina and Quinn would follow, with Cooper and Rachel bringing it home.

Another big deal for them both was the walk down the aisle. It turned out that both Kurt and Blaine had dreamt of walking down the aisle with their father, their future husband staring at them from the front of the room with tears in his eyes. This turned out to be quite a problem, since obviously they couldn’t both walk down the aisle and stare at each other with tears in their eyes from the front of the room.

Quinn was actually the one who came up with a simple compromise. Instead of having a single aisle, they would set up three – one down the middle, for the wedding party to walk down, and then one on either side of the seating. Kurt would walk down one side, as Blaine walked down the other simultaneously. They would abstain from looking over at each other until they reached the end of the row and faced each other at the front of the room. This way, both could walk down the aisle, and both could watch their husband walk toward them with tears in their eyes.

Once they met in the middle, they would walk onto the stage together.

They both kind of loved it.

Kurt had loved it even more after the rehearsal dinner a few days ago, and now, standing at the door at one end of the hall, knowing Blaine is just across the way but refusing to look over at him just yet, he loves it even more.

His dad has his arm slipped through his, and as the wedding march begins to play inside the hall, he whispers, “You nervous?” to his son.

Kurt shakes his head, smiling softly. “Not at all.”

Burt chuckles, and then opens the door and leads him through.

They wait for Mercedes to give the signal before they begin walking, at a slow and steady pace that they practiced too many times at the rehearsal dinner. It was of the utmost importance that they didn’t reach the end of the aisle at different times, as the whole point was for neither to have to wait for each other at the end of the aisle.

Kurt also didn’t consider how freaking hard it would be not to look across the way and see Blaine walking on the other side of the guests. He knows that with everybody standing, and Blaine being as tiny as he is, he wouldn’t be able to see him anyway, but still his eyes cry to look over and take in the amazing man he’s about to marry. He hasn’t seen Blaine for almost forty-eight hours now, which isn’t that much, but has felt like an eternity.

It really feels like the longest walk he’s ever taken, and Kurt squeezes his dad’s arm as his impatience grows. He doesn’t understand why they couldn’t walk at faster than the speed of a freaking glacier. He can’t even focus on how beautiful the hall still looks, or how amazing the piano player they hired is, or the tears in the guests’ eyes because all he wants is to have Blaine right in front of him.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he’s at the front of the aisle, and turning to his right, heart thumping in his chest.

And there he is, turning just as Kurt does, smiling wider than Kurt has ever seen him smile, tears in his eyes, his grip on his father’s arm just as tight at Kurt’s is on his own.

Kurt feels the tears well in his eyes as he takes his almost-husband in, from his beautifully styled hair, to his perfectly fitted tux, to his gorgeous eyes and amazing smile. He can’t believe he gets to spend the rest of his life with this incredible man, and it takes every ounce of self-control in him not to rush at him in that exact moment.

Instead, they walk toward each other slowly, far too slowly, so that they can meet in the middle, both on the verge of sobbing when they do.

“Hi,” Blaine greets, voice cracking.

Kurt feels his breath leave him heavily, and he manages a soft, “Hi,” in return.

They hug their fathers, who then leave them to sit, and then turn to each other once more.

In the rehearsal dinner, they’d always linked arms to walk up to the stage toward the officiant, but that doesn’t feel right to Kurt anymore. So, instead, he reaches down and takes Blaine’s hand, lacing their fingers together tightly.

They share a soft smile, then head up onto the stage, where the officiant greets them with a warm smile, and open arms.

“You may be seated,” is how she begins, and Kurt hears the sound of over one-hundred people sitting down at once. He doesn’t turn to look, though, eyes stuck on Blaine. He doesn’t know that he’ll ever look away from him.

The officiant begins to speak, but Kurt can barely hear her. He just can’t stop looking at Blaine, into those incredible honey eyes of his. Blaine can’t seem to look away either, wide, beautiful eyes stuck on Kurt’s, bottom lip sucked into his mouth, both hands now tight in Kurt’s.

Kurt mouths ‘I love you,’ which Blaine responds to easily, and just like that fresh tears pool in Kurt’s eyes.

He simply can’t believe this is finally happening.

He feels a nudge on his shoulder and turns to see Mercedes staring at him and nodding toward the officiant. Kurt frowns and turns to the woman, asking, “Sorry, what?” which causes a laugh to ripple through their guests.

“Your vows,” the officiant says (or, repeats, he supposes). “Do you have them ready?”

Kurt nods, tightening his grip on Blaine’s hands. “Blaine,” he begins, throat tight. “I struggled with what to say today, as I wasn’t sure that I’d be able to top what I said to you when you proposed.” Blaine ducks his head, cheeks flushing at the happy memory, and Kurt feels his own cheeks redden at it as well. “Then I realized that I don’t need to top that. Our lives shouldn’t be a constant race to top one another.” Another laugh goes through the crowd, and Kurt rolls his eyes. “Oh, you know what I mean,” he says, which just causes more laughs.

“Blaine, I love you,” he says once the laughter has died down. “I love you more than anything in this world, and I spend every day of my life amazed that you feel the same way about me. Every morning that I get to wake up with you is the best morning of my life, and every night I get to go to sleep beside you is the best night of my life. Every day with you is a new best day, because just being with you makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I am beyond honoured that you have agreed to spend the rest of your life with me, and I will spend all of it trying to make every day with me the best day of your life as well.”

Blaine has tears running down his cheeks, smile so wide it almost looks painful. The officiant prompts, “Blaine?” which causes Blaine to take a deep breath and squeeze Kurt’s hands.

“Our journey hasn’t been easy,” he begins, head tilting to the side gently. “It’s actually been so much harder than I ever imagined it might be. But,” his shoulders relax, and his grip on Kurt’s hands tightens, “it’s been worth it. It’s been more than worth it to be standing here with you, entwining my life with yours. You don’t need to work to make every day amazing, because every day with you is already amazing, even if it’s terrible. Because I know that you will help me work through the terrible, that you will hold my hand and walk alongside me through our problems, until we emerge victorious on the other side.

“I don’t need a perfect life with you, Kurt. God knows we’ve failed at our attempts of that. I just need you, by my side, walking through the forest with me and fighting down our enemies together. Just that will make me the happiest man in the world.”

Kurt feels tears falling down his own cheeks now, and so he turns to the officiant and says, “Can you please bring out the rings, because I need to be married to this amazing man right now.”

More laughter from the crowd, but the officiant nods and holds her hand out to Rachel, who hands her the rings with a smile.

Handing a ring to Kurt, the officiant begins, “Kurt, do you take—”

“Yes, yes I do.”

More laughter, and Blaine smiles as Kurt pushes the ring onto his finger.

“And do you, Blaine, take Kurt—”

“Yes!” Blaine laughs as he says it, and Kurt grins as Blaine puts the ring on his finger, the metal cool against the warm skin of his hand.

“Well then,” the officiant chuckles. “By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

They do so eagerly. Kurt pulls Blaine in by the waist, and Blaine clutches at Kurt’s shoulders, pushing up toward his mouth. Kurt holds Blaine tight, heart beating wildly in his chest at the knowledge that he is now kissing his _husband_.

When they part, Blaine whispers, “Hey, husband.”

Kurt just grins and pulls him right back in.

*

Pictures are a bit of a fiasco. The majority are to be taken in the hall once it’s been transformed for the reception, but halfway through their wait it starts to snow, and Blaine insists that they have to get at least a few shots.

All the girls flat out refuse as their dresses are sleeveless, and Cooper and Sam seem incredibly hesitant about the idea, so Kurt and Blaine decide to brave the weather with just the photographer.

They manage at least ten different poses before Blaine accepts defeat, teeth chattering, wondering why he had the idea to do this in the first place. Of course, as soon as they get back inside the photographer shows them the pictures she managed to take, and Blaine whispers, “Oh, that’s why.”

They truly are gorgeous, and Kurt can’t wait to see all the pictures she’s taken. They’ll be absolutely incredible, if just these few are anything to go by.

The rest of the photo session goes smoothly. Kurt feels like he’s in a fairy tale, with the lights and the snowflakes, the rustic theme.

There are several times that Blaine pulls him close and whispers, “Can you believe that we’re married?” which just reinforces the fairy tale feeling by about a thousand.

*

The reception is somehow even more gorgeous than the actual wedding had been. Everything is beautiful, set up symmetrically and exuding perfection. When the meal and speeches are over, most of the lights are turned off, meaning the only light in the room comes from the fairy lights.

Kurt doesn’t think he could ask for a more perfect wedding.

The DJ announces that the couple will now share their first dance, and Blaine stands first, holding his hand out to Kurt. Kurt takes it happily and lets Blaine lead him onto the dance floor.

Once they are there, the opening notes start to play, and Kurt can’t help but smile, remembering the first time they danced to this.

“Did you think we’d be here when you chose this song to tell me you loved me?” Blaine asks as they begin to sway together.

Kurt shrugs. “Honestly? I wasn’t thinking of anything other than getting you to kiss me again.”

“Wow,” Blaine shakes his head. “And to think we made this our wedding song.”

“Hey, it’s our first dance!” Kurt justifies. “It makes sense it would be to the same song we shared our first dance as a couple to.”

“Still. I wish I’d known you had such nefarious purposes,” Blaine teases, stepping closer to Kurt.

“My current purposes are far more nefarious,” Kurt teases back, and Blaine gasps.

“Kurt Hummel! This is our wedding day!”

“It is, and I have never been hornier.”

“Oh, my god,” Blaine laughs, forehead resting against Kurt’s shoulder as he does. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy in love,” Kurt replies.

Blaine grins and leans up to peck him gently on the lips. “We’re married, Kurt.”

“We are,” Kurt replies easily.

“You married me. I married you.”

“We’re husbands.”

“Wow,” Blaine continues to grin. “I can’t… wow.”

“I’m right there with you,” Kurt says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Blaine’s temple. He looks around the hall and then whispers, “Is it everything you ever imagined?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “My wedding to Kurt Hummel?” Kurt nods, smiling softly. “Well, it’s a lot more extravagant than any of my fantasies were, but—”

“Hey,” Kurt pinches Blaine’s side, and Blaine squirms, laughing. “You had just as much say in this as I did, mister.”

“I know,” Blaine says. “Which is why this is way better than any fantasy I’ve ever had.”

Kurt’s heart warms. “Do you really mean that? Because you know, Dr. Pillsbury said you have to tell me if you’re disappointed in anything, and now that you’re my husband, you are legally bound to that by law.”

“Okay, one, that is totally not true,” Blaine says, shaking his head at Kurt. “Two, I’m not disappointed. I’m kind of the opposite of disappointed, actually. I really couldn’t have imagined a more amazing day.”

“Good,” Kurt says. “Because I was being serious when I said I wanted to make every day of your life the best day ever.”

“And I was serious when I said that you already have.”

The song ends, transitioning into a more upbeat song. Kurt and Blaine take a step apart and raise their arms above their head, whooping in unison, and then waving everybody milling about to join them.

It feels like a sharp turn, but Kurt couldn’t be happier. Their simple, gorgeous first dance quickly turns into grinding goofily with their friends, Blaine shaking his ass against Kurt’s front and Rachel shaking hers against Kurt’s ass. It’s hilarious, and perfect, and Kurt wouldn’t change it for the world.

*

An hour after the dancing starts, Kurt escapes to the small balcony attached to the hall for a moment of peace and quiet.

The cold air hits him like a brick, reminding him that he won’t be able to stay out here for long. It’s gorgeous out, though, fluffy snowflakes still falling gently. His breath puffs in front of him, and he wraps his arms around himself, as though it will shield him from the cold. Despite the temperature, he’s happy to be outside for a moment. Inside was becoming a little stuffy.

“Are you crazy?” Blaine’s voice greets him, and soon his husband is on the balcony with him. “It’s freezing out!”

“Hey, you wanted to do pictures in this weather before.”

“I stand by that,” Blaine says, walking up to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him tight against him. “Even though it was freezing, and I regretted it at the moment, the pictures are amazing. Those are going in our living room.”

“Every single picture from today is going in our living room,” Kurt says, leaning his head against Blaine’s. “I want to wallpaper our entire house with pictures from our wedding.”

“That’ll look a little tacky, I think,” Blaine whispers.

“Don’t care,” Kurt replies.

They stand outside for a couple of moments, both shivering in the cold. Then, Kurt turns to look at Blaine, smiling softly.

Blaine is still shivering as Kurt does it, but he manages to look gorgeous doing it. A couple of snowflakes have landed on his eyelashes and managed not to melt yet, and Kurt thinks they make Blaine look even more beautiful than he usually does.

“I’m so happy right now, Blaine,” Kurt whispers into the cold air. “I can’t even begin to describe how fucking happy I am.”

“Me, too,” Blaine replies, also whispering. “Everything about today was absolutely perfect.”

“Including this?”

Blaine rolls his eyes, but still smiles. “Yes, Kurt. Even this moment, of us standing out here, freezing our butts off for no discernible reason, is perfect.” His eyes soften as he says, “Because I’m with you.”

Kurt leans down and kisses him gently, though pulls away after a moment with a yelped, “Blaine, your lips are freezing!”

“That’s because it’s freezing out, you loon!” Blaine replies, laughing. “Can we go back inside to our friends now? There’s this super hot guy at this wedding that I want at least five more dances with.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s hand and heading back inside. “Because he happens to think you’re super hot, too, and wants way more than five dances with you.”

“Really? You think Sam thinks I’m super hot, too?”

Kurt pushes Blaine through the door back into the hall, laughing along with his husband. “Brat,” he says, which just makes Blaine laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/174644397345/i-think-i-wanna-marry-you)


End file.
